Numerous and varied environments require the use of reinforced, tamper or vandal resistant light fixtures. Tamper-resistant light fixtures are often used in prisons/jails, schools, hospitals, and industrial locations. Each of these environments presents unique challenges to providing safe, efficient, and high quality lighting.
For example, in prisons, jails or other types of custodial facilities, inmates often attempt to breach the housings of light fixtures in their rooms to hide contraband, start fires, or remove components to be used as weapons. Another example is, in schools, where juvenile delinquents and hooligans often attempt to damage or steal lighting fixtures. Yet another example is in healthcare facilities where light fixtures are often exposed to fluids or impacts. In addition, in some public areas, such as parks, walkways or parking lots, criminals attempt to destroy lighting fixtures to reduce visibility and illumination, thereby facilitating illicit activities under the cover of darkness.
Over the years, various surface-mounted lighting fixtures have been developed to provide for improved tamper-resistance. These have included “shoebox,” “clamshell,” and “unibody” style lighting fixtures. Shoebox designs generally involve a box housing with a hinged top. Clamshell designs normally have a door and sidewalls that are hinged to a pan. Unibody designs involve a housing formed from a unitary structure, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,473.
Unfortunately, available lighting fixtures have numerous drawbacks and shortcomings that make them less than ideal for custodial, school, healthcare and outdoor uses. One problem with many currently available lighting fixtures is their high energy consumption. Another problem is that they require frequent maintenance to change burned-out incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, ballast, or in some cases compact fluorescent bulbs. Still another problem is in their abysmally poor light quality and illuminance characteristics. This latter problem is particularly important in environments where poor light quality can have a deleterious effect on morale or mood.